More than 80 million Americans mount lighting, signage or other ornamentation on their homes each year. Many homes have siding, drip edge and gutter apron components on their roofs.
Drip edge and gutter aprons are roofing components which are often used in addition to a gutter, and which are well-known in the art.
Generally, siding, drip edge and gutter apron components must be professionally installed and require the use of a ladder.
Signage and other ornamentation also require substantial labor to install; although, it is often a temporary and interchangeable component. Most consumers find installation and removal of these components to be time consuming and dangerous, particularly as these items may be seasonal or otherwise require change.
It is desirable to have an integrated housing mounting system for mounting ornamentation which utilizes other housing components known in the art such as siding, drip edge and gutter apron.
It is further desirable to have a mounting system which allows the appearance of temporary lighting and signage components to be minimized when not in use.